Black Cat
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: YAY another life sucking story that I'm going to spend my time on! Let's just sum it up 2 new ninja, a cat, an evil villain BLAH BLAH BLAH No flames please I suk at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The cold morning air sneaked its way around the large and anonymous field as the sun began to peer over the orange and yellow horizon. Birds were singing cheerfully, greeting the greatly appreciated warmth and light the world seemed to be at peace as the clouds danced across the light blue sky. Fluffy cotton clouds floated by slowly, as the sun shined bright upon the land and creating a wonderful glow. the damp and dew covered grass seemed to sparkle as the sun's light shone down onto the earth. As the trees swayed softly from the comforting wind breezed past.

A single plain colored mouse scurried around in the warm grass. Before a dark colored cat scurried up and picked up the mouse with it's teeth while it drilled into the mouse's flesh, it made a quick squealing sound before it collapsed into a black colored sand while it fell to the ground and disappeared. The black colored cat stared, at the forest that was feet away. Almost like it was looking at something.

But there was nothing there. He was staring at an utter less nothing as the trees swayed to the sides. Out of nowhere the cat jumped up startled with the back of her hairs stand up as she jumped back onto the dewy grass. The specks of the water stuck onto the cats skin making her shake the few particles fly off. She flared her teeth at the unknown creature, her green eyes glowing in the suns light before she bolted from the scene completely. Only leaving a pile of black dust and a few drops of blood tainting the grass.

* * *

It was a mild afternoon as I walked into my kitchen. Mandy was already in the kitchen making some breakfast while the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose. The thick smoke filled my eyes making them water. She looked back at me her glowing green eyes shone in the morning sun while she flipped a piece of bacon back on the pan making it sizzle and pop. I walked over to the window and opened it making the smoke start to leave.

"I think I am doing this right" she said as she dipped a finger into the pancake mix and putting it back into her mouth. I looked past her shoulders and looked at the complete mess that she made. There was a thin layer of flour decorating the counter top along with drops of pancake mix. She had crumbs of burnt bacon on the ground along with three cracked eggs.

"I-I bet I will love it anyways" I said making her smile before she started to continue. Her white sleeve slowly creeped down her arm before she grabbed it with her mix covered hand tainting the sleeve. She had worn her white pajama shirt and a long baggy bottoms that she had to tighten often. I walked over to the sink, which was filled with tainted pans, grease, and egg shells. I started to empty out the sink and load the dishwasher before she said something.

"Hey Zane, I got a note in the mail this morning for you" she said before pointing to the table where a single white note laid. I set down a flat pan before walking over to the table and picking up the nicely made note that had no address, but a single snowflake sticker stuck on the bottom where the envelope opened and closed. I opened the letter and took out the nicely made white paper. It was cursive, nice cursive, with a fancy Z in the beginning. It read

_Zane,_

_I am your BIGGEST fan, I LOVE ninja's and I am going to your town on 11/20/13 if you could meet me at the cypress Gardens outside of town I have something IMPORTANT to tell you. If you could meet me there at exactly 12:00, IT IS URGENT. _

_~the cat_

"The cat" I muttered to myself while scanning the tiny note. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:12. But should I go? It could be a trap. But it was urgent, what if Mandy went with me. I looked back at the blond who had turned around with a plate full of misshapen pancakes. I smiled cheeringly before she filled my plate.

"What was the note about?" she asked while stuffing her mouth full of pancakes.

"A fan... Want's me to meet... Her at the Cypress Gardens" I told her.

"I think you should go" she said while lifting her knife. I surprisingly let the pancake piece that was one on my fork to fall onto my plate once again.

"But what if it's a trap" I said before stuffing another piece into my mouth and letting the sticky syrup drip down the sides of my face. She chuckled before grabbing the clothed napkin and leaning over the table and started to wipe my face before she looked up into my eyes. Her purple eyes seemed to hypnotize me. I have lived with Mandy for a year now after the Overlord was defeated. She dropped the napkin making both of us look down at the same time head butting each other. I laughed while rubbing my head before I was face to face with her only a few inches away.

"S-Sorry" I muttered before she closed her eyes and leaned in locking lips with me. She did this for a few seconds before she slowly released and stared at me. She smiled before laughing and sitting back in her chair. She looked back down now blushing rapidly, without thinking she grabbed her fork and started to eat her food once again.

"Zane... I'm sorry" she apologized I looked up from my plate of mushed up and soaked food before saying something.

"No I sort of, liked it" I said not quite understanding that feeling that Jay always expressed about Nya, saying that she was everything. I started into her eyes before I shook out of it and stood up with my plate in my hands.

"I need to leave if I am going to meet her" I told her. She nodded before facing her plate again. She had a sad face on like she had failed.

"Zane... I love you" she said. I nearly dropped my plate as I stared outside the window, her voice echoing In my ears.

"OK... I cannot say the same to you, I cannot feel love" I told her she let out a depressed sigh before I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50.

"I hate to leave but I have to meet the cat" I told her as I grabbed my coat and ran out the door and towards the destination.

* * *

I got there around 12:09 on a bench in the middle of the gardens. It was stranded with a light drizzle falling onto the hood of my white sweatshirt. The concrete bench made my back hurt as I started into the woods that were paved with flowers. I sighed showing the small smoke of my breath into the air befiind almost instantly disappearing. I looked back up before seeing a lone black cat walking on the trail and over to me. She started to rub against my leg purring making me reach down and pet her.

"You must be cold" I said to the cat. She looked up before a bright white light hit me making me fall back and onto the ground. I rubbed my eyes as I saw the girl standing in front of me. She had snow white hair with two black ears popping out of her head and a long silky white dress, with holes in the back where her long black tail stuck out.

"You must be Zane Julian, ninja of ice" she said seriously. I sat back on the bench while she did the same.

"Are you cat?" I asked

"Yes, I am here to tell you important news" she said before whipping out a black box she had carried with her.

"I have fully experienced the new evil that is going to infect ninjago and the world as we know it even your four ninja's can't stop it. I personally have felt the full effects of this evil" she said as she pulled back her hair showing her three scratched marked scars... And her missing eye. "Your mission, Zane, if you choose to accept it, is to gather up these two ninja and teach them" she said while pulling off the lid to the box and revealing two new weapons and two pairs of ninja suits.

"What about the 'old' ninja" I asked.

"Until they can come to this location where the source is truly at then I am afraid they won't be joining us" she said before passing me the box.

"Ok, i'll do it"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is where I am supposed to be" I muttered before knocking on the wooden door. There was a pause before someone slowly opened the door only showing a partial look on her face. I could see her red eye glowing in the dark.

"Hello are you Scarlet?" I asked she closed the door and unlocked the upper lock before opening the door back up. She was young roughly my age, well if I could age. She had black hair that reached a little longer than her shoulders, she was very tan. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a black tank top with blood splattered red on it. And oddly had a boa constrictor around her neck under her red headphones. That's not what I found most odd about her though, her eyes, one side was red and another black.

It seemed odd but I didn't question it.

"What" she asked in an annoyed tone. I grasped the box before pulling out the oddly shaped ninja outfit. "Wait are you, Zane, the nindroid?" she asked

"Yes" I replied she surprisingly laughed

"What do you want with me then?" she asked

"I know this may sound strange but I am here to give you this, I was told that you had a special gift" I quoted. She looked around her yard cautiously before leaning in and taking the ninja suit

"How did you know?" she whispered before pulling me into the house. It was a dark house with only a few candles going and the windows shunned out. It felt depressing.

"What do you want!" she yelled while pointing to my chest.

"Uhm... Because of your gift, you have been specially chosen to become a ninja" she calmed down and backed off.

"Ninja huh, but I thought you guys defeated all evil" she said while observing the suit.

"Yes, but there is a new evil"

"Does this mean I get to meet Lloyd" she asked

"No the other ninja's will not be joining us" I said sadly, it has been weird. I have tried contacting them, but all has been a fail.

"When do I leave" she asked considering it.

"Now, the evil is rising and we need to defeat it before it gets worse." I told her she sighed before letting her snake slither down her arm and onto the ground

"Let me grab my stuff" she said before stumbling up the set of stairs. I can sense that she is unhappy about herself, and everything around her is so... depressing. I watched as the snake started to climb up my arm and start to squeeze it. I couldn't feel it though, probably because my artificial skin is like a cushion. A few minutes later she came back down with a grey suitcase and a guitar case.

"Are we ready" she asked.

"Let's go"

**OK guys, my brother just came back from a 4 year duty in Afghanistan! I am super proud of him and wanted to maybe after I finish a new story I was thinking about doing what I did with Jail break**

**Where I make Zane go through what he did**

**But not now I have to many I have to work on**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" she whined as she dragged her bags through the grounded mud as the rain poured down. My blond hair laid in my face from the rain before I turned around to face her. Her abnormal eyes met me as the gleamed past her wet black hair, I wipe my forehead from the rain before I walked next to her and picked up both of her muddy wet bags and started to walk again.

"How was I going to train her?" I thought before I saw the dark house in front of me. A cabin. I walked up to the wooden cabin slowly my wet feet closhing the mud under me making a sound, almost like someone was dropping cartoon sandwiches from a tall building. I tried my hardest to stay quiet as I let her bags quietly hit the wooden porch. I looked back at Scarlet who was clinging onto her pale skin shivering. I pulled off my white jacket and wrapped it around her arms making her cuddle up with it.

I sighed before knocking on the large beaten door. I only heard a few footsteps before the large door flew open to reveal another girl. She had short blond hair that didn't even reach her shoulders with sparkling green eyes. She had a perfect figure with a thin stomach and a large chest. She wore a light blue dress that was skinny in the waist up and from the waist down a slightly frilly dress. She only had to look at Scarlet to understand our predicament.

"You must be freezing! Please get inside, I'll make you two some herbal tea" she said while dragging us both into the cabin. She pulled in her luggage and led us to an old red couch where she sat us down. She walked over and lit three candles lighting up the whole room.

"I will bring you guys some warm tea" she said before rushing into the other room. Scarlet started to doze off her eyes started to droop before she leans back on the couch uncomfortable before finally falling asleep.

"Are..." she looked over at Scarlet before chuckling "Are you comfortable?" she asked before handing me my tea and putting Scarlet's on the table.

"Yes very, thank you" I said before picking up the warm glass and taking a large sip. "I have a question" she looked up at me

"Sure"

"Are you Cimgie Jones?" (I know it's an odd name) she laughed before taking a sip of hers

"My friends call me CJ"

"Well CJ, you have a very pretty name" she blushed

"Thank you"

"I am not here for help though I have a message" she stopped drinking and looked at me confusingly "You have been chosen to become the ninja of nature!" I said excitingly while pulling out her new pink ninja suit. She stood up while grabbing the suit before sitting back down

"Ninja, why"

"Because of your gift" she got especially quiet.

"I try to forget about my gift" she said sadly

"Why, I have a gift and so does Scarlet"

"What gifts?" she asked crossing her arms

"I can see into the future and she can heal and read minds" I told her.

"I can turn invisible" she said "My gift has always caused me trouble" she said

"But if you stay with us" I motioned to Scarlet who was snoring "You will be called a hero" she swirled around her tea before biting her lip.

"I don't know" she admitted

"Please" I walked over to her while giving her a hand. She bit her lip harder before reaching out and standing up

"You have to give me time to get ready" she said before standing up and walking to the other room. I looked back at her phone before I walked over and picked up the teal colored phone. I dialed Jay and Nya's number, thinking that it will go to voicemail, but she picked up

"Hello Nya here" she said in a happy tone

"Nya, hi it's Zane"

"Zane! We have been trying to get a hold of you! Where have you been"

"It's been crazy, there are two more golden weapons, and I have to train two more girls, there is a new evil Nya"

"Zane... Kai is in the hospital right now"

"Is he okay?" I asked frantically

"Yes, but he is going to need to stay in there for a few more weeks, we can't leave him"

"You are ... up" I heard a long beeping noise before It hung up. I sighed, this is what I've had to deal with the past few days. I set down the phone and looked back at CJ who had a blue suitcase that she carried over her shoulder.

"Let's go"


End file.
